


The Words Wonwoo Should Have Said

by ynaccurate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynaccurate/pseuds/ynaccurate
Summary: The whole story is just a set of random letters Wonwoo wrote because he's never had the courage to tell it to Mingyu





	1. 1

You were deep in slumber when I woke up at 2 am, being bombarded by the unsettling thoughts of you. 

For a moment I knew I've already fallen for you at its extent but I never thought I could even fall harder just by watching you sound asleep with a snore caused by your tiredness. 

How was your day?

That's what I really wanted to ask you before you went to shower but I guess the crickets on my stomach had became so powerful than me that I never had the courage to do so. 

I could tell that your day didn't went pretty well. It was obvious on how you dropped your suit case with a loud thud and how you harshly took off your tie when you went home.  
Did you really think I wouldn't notice it, Mingyu-ah? I did. And I always do. I always pay attention to the little things about you. 

I understand that you wanted to have a moment for yourself as you go through your self issues but I want you to know and realize that I'll always be by your side no matter how worse the situation can get. I want to be a part of your life not only on those happy days but I'd be more than willing to hold your hand in your worst days. 

Mingyu, I'm always here for you.


	2. 2

You came home today with a news that made me so sad. As you were walking on our room you bummed me out when you said you'll be on a business trip for 3 days this coming weekend. I didn't get to speak for a few minutes because I didn't really know what I should say. I want to tell you to forfeit the plans you have to spend the weekends with me but I don't want to interfere with your passion for your work. 

Instead, I helped you pack your luggage for a good three days of trip out of the town. It was so sad. That whole moment when I was arranging your clothes was a whole moment of me trying to keep the sadness with myself. But I guess we both fell silent because we both know it's just so sad. You were going through something and I know you just wanted to let that off, be it with me or with just yourself. Either way, I hope things get better for you. I want you to enjoy the days and be smiling all throughout. 

Tonight though, I wish you could hug me from the back and rest your chin on my shoulder as we both doze ourselves to sleep.


	3. a

"I thought I heard you said the words out loud. Saying you want me to hug you from the back." Mingyu said breathily against Wonwoo's nape.


	4. 3

The day seemed to be brighter for you but it feels like we both had a deadline of being together. It's sad thinking about it. I hate it. 

You said you'd take the day off but I insisted you go to work even when I really want to say you should stay. You sulked like a cute puppy on your way out and it was a hard time waching you close the door as you left. That moment I just wanted to run after you and tell you that we should spend the day together cuddling, nuzzling and fondling each other. But yeah... I hate that I didn't have the courage to do that.


End file.
